War of Madness
by Robert Thompson
Summary: This is a second Doctor, Jamie, and Zoey Doctor who story. They try to put a stop to a planetary war ravaging a planet.


"War of Madness"

(Note: This is a second Doctor, Zoe, and Jamie fan fiction story. This is a classic who story.)

On planet Culan in the Opon Planetary system, an alien war was going on, where this war was going on for 2,000 years.

The planet was in ruins, and so were the cities.

There were Eloa and Golan alien survivors living in the cities. Both of these alien species were sworn enemies.

Meanwhile, the TARDIS was moving through the Opon planetary system on its way to a scientific conference. The Doctor was at the helm console of the TARDIS, and Jamie and Zoe was with him.

Zoe was looking forward to the scientific conference, and so was the Doctor.

The TARDIS came into planet Culan's orbit, and a satellite detected the ship.

Suddenly a plasma missile was fired from the weapon satellite, and it hit the TARDIS.

The TARDIS was damaged, and started to fall into Culan's atmosphere.

Everybody on board the TARDIS was hanging onto the console, as it was heading for a crash landing on the planet.

It came into the view of a forest region, as the TARDIS came down fast on its bottom against a tree.

It was a bush cushion crash, as the Doctor and his two companions hit the floor.

The Doctor slowly got up first saying, "Jamie and Zoe are you okay? That was a rough landing."

"I'm fine. Just shakened," said Zoe.

"I'm fine. We're very lucky to survive the crash landing," said Jamie.

The Doctor checked out the systems of the TARDIS, and most of the console was non functional.

"Jamie and Zoe, it looks like the TARDIS is damaged and isn't going anywhere. We won't be going to the scientific conference as planned. We were attacked by a plasma missile."

"Doctor, do you know where we are," said Jaime.

"Before the TARDIS was attacked by a plasma missile, I scanned the planet we crash landed on. I have heard of this planet. It is called planet Culan and a war ravaged society. The Eloa and Golan aliens have been fighting each other for 2,000 years."

The Doctor looked inside the main console of the TARDIS, and found the power pack was burnt out.

"The plasma missiles absorbed all of the energy in the power pack. This is why we are stranded here on this planet. The other thing is that we are locked inside the TARDIS unable to go outside," said the Doctor.

Jamie said, "Do we have a power pack aboard the TARDIS at the moment Doctor?"

"Yes we do have one. It is going to take two months for the TARDIS console to be functional again once another power pack is installed in the console of the TARDIS. We have unlimited emergency lights in the TARDIS to keep us lit for awhile."

The Doctor went and got the power pack, and installed it inside the Console.

Eight weeks passed, and the TARDIS was functional again.

The Doctor checked if they were still in the forest area and noticed the TARDIS was in a military prison facility. They were in a big area that looked like a prison cell.

Jamie said to the Doctor, "Where are we?"

"We are in a prison facility."

Jamie, the Doctor, and Zoe left the TARDIS and checked out their surroundings. They saw bunk beds, and a living house environment.

They saw an alien male watching TV in the living room area, and was happy to see new people in his environment.

The alien male got up from the couch and went to greet Jamie, the Doctor, and Zoe.

"Hi my name is Gantis. Nice to meet you. We are in a prison cell."

Zoe, Jamie, and the Doctor shook hands with Gantis, happy to meet him.

"What alien race are you Gantis?," said Jamie.

"Eloa race. I saw your box appear three weeks ago. Is that your ship?"

"Yes it is," said Jamie.

The Doctor said to Gantis, "How long have you been locked up here?"

"Ten years and a political prisoner."

"I am the Doctor and these are my friends Zoe and Jamie. I notice your planet is at war and has been raging on for years."

Gantis then said, "Are you the Time Lord they call the Doctor from Gallifrey? We have heard of your world."

The Doctor then said, "Yes I am a Time Lord from Gallifrey. Me and my two friends were shot down in the planetary orbit of Culan your planet. We crash landed in a forest area two months ago."

"There is a war raging on this planet Doctor between the Eloa and Golan alien species. This war is killing alien citizens every day and want to put a stop to it. Would you actually believe I am an Eloa King? This planetary war is outrageous," said Gantis.

"I do believe you Gantis. I see a royal ring on your left hand. "

Jamie said, "I don't like being imprisoned in this area. Have you tried to escape Gantis?"

"I don't have the tools to escape this area."

"We might have the tools to pull an escape. The TARDIS can do anything," said the Doctor.

Zoe said, "Gantis, you want to see the inside of our police box? It is actually a time machine ship."

"I would love to see your ship Zoe."

The trio took Gantis inside the TARDIS and once he got inside the TARDIS, he was amazed by its size of the room. Gantis got a brief tour of the TARDIS and enjoyed every moment of it.

They all returned to the console room, and Gantis wanted to tell the Doctor something.

"Doctor, your ship will not leave the prison facility because there is a force field in place so no one can't escape. I wish I could escape because I want to end the war conflict between the Eloa and Golan alien races. I also want planet Culan to be a peaceful planet again."

"Gantis, I have a deflector ray on this console that will get us out of this prison. It will bring down the force field for a moment so we can escape. Me and my friends are going to end this war you have been talking about. We want to help you."

Jamie said to Gantis, "How do we go about ending the war conflict on this planet? We want to give you a peaceful world to live in."

Gantis was happy about the news he heard, from the Doctor and his friends.

"Once we escape from this prison, we will be fugitives. We have to go on a quest on my world to find and locate a gold bracelet. It is on planet Frayos in this planetary system and this gold bracelet will end this war on planet Culan. Thanks for helping me guys."

Gantis gave the coordinates where the gold bracelet was on planet Frayos to the Doctor as he set the coordinates on the panel.

The Doctor hit a ray device button as it hit the force field in the prison.

The moment the shield went down in the prison, the TARDIS was heading for planet Frayos where the gold bracelet was.

Within moments, the TARDIS materialized in a vault room on planet Frayos and Gantis left the TARDIS to get the gold bracelet.

Gantis grabbed the gold bracelet and returned to the TARDIS.

Then the TARDIS headed for planet Culan's atmosphere.

Jamie said, "What does the gold bracelet do and how will it end the war between the Eloa and Golen aliens Gantis?"

"When I toss the gold bracelet into planet Culan's atmosphere, peace dust will be released. Then peace will be between the Eloa and Golan alien races."

The TARDIS was now floating in planet Culan's atmosphere. Gantis opened up a door to the TARDIS and threw the gold bracelet into the atmosphere.

Instantly the gold bracelet turned into gold dust as it fell all over the planet. Within moments, the war between the Eloa and the Golen aliens, and everything was peaceful again.

The TARDIS then returned to the planet and appeared at Gantis's castle.

Gantis thanked the Doctor and his friends for their help.

Then the TARDIS was now heading for the conference as planned.

The end.


End file.
